


asahi.exe has stopped working

by theworldswecantsee



Series: Karasuno.exe has stopped working [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, M/M, there will probably be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldswecantsee/pseuds/theworldswecantsee
Summary: bunshun: don’t worrybunshun: tsukishima has dirt on everyoneHayley Kiyoko: tis trueYa Boi: what could he possibly have on you two?!?!bunshun: ya knowHayley Kiyoko: stuff





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So if you haven't read the first fic in this series I would do that but you don't have to. This might be less confusing you do, though.
> 
> thighfive: Daichi  
> Ya Boi: suga  
> bunshun: Asahi  
> Hayley Kiyoko: kiyoko 
> 
> So for those of you who have read hinata.exe, this fic starts on yachi and kiyoko's mall date. For those of you who haven't read hint.exe, please go read it.

**thighfive:** anyone else noticed that the first years call yachi gay instead of her actual name

**bunshun:** should we tell them that’s kinda offensive???

**Ya Boi:** nah i think it’s an inside joke

**Hayley Kiyoko:** it’s an inside joke

**Ya Boi:** ok yeah it’s an inside joke

**thighfive:** you’re not gonna question that?

**Ya Boi:** ┏┓ 

┃┃╱╲ in

┃╱╱╲╲ this

╱╱╭╮╲╲house

▔▏┗┛▕▔ we

╱▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔╲ 

don’t question Kiyoko

╱╱┏┳┓╭╮┏┳┓ ╲╲ 

▔▏┗┻┛┃┃┗┻┛▕▔

**thighfive:** good point

**bunshun:** no????

**thighfive:** yes????

**bunshun:** this is why people think you’re a dad

**thighfive:** have you met our team???

**thighfive:** you can smell daddy issues from a mile away

**thighfive:** they need a role model

**bunshun:** have you forgotten about our coach??? and sensei???

**thighfive:** …

**Ya Boi:** …

**Hayley Kiyoko:** …

**bunshun:** ok u rite

**thighfive:** ya

**Hayley Kiyoko:** hey so can we discuss that giant hickey on suga’s neck?

**Ya Boi:** NO

**thighfive:** lol kageyama thought you had gotten into a fight

**bunshun:** you made your son worry suga how could you

**Ya Boi:** MY SON WILL ACTUALLY HATE ME IF HE FINDS OUT WHO IT CAME FROM

**thighfive:** lol

**Ya Boi:** don’t ‘lol’ me daichi i will tell tsukishima just who left all those hickeys on your neck the other week

**thighfive:** he knows

**thighfive:** he and tetsu are closer than i thought

**Ya Boi:** yikes

**thighfive:** he won’t stop snickering at me!!!

**bunshun:** don’t worry 

**bunshun:** tsukishima has dirt on everyone

**Hayley Kiyoko:** tis true

**Ya Boi:** what could he possibly have on you two?!?!

**bunshun:** ya know

**Hayley Kiyoko:** stuff

**thighfive:** my life is a lie

**Ya Boi:** lol the first years are certainly going to feel that way when they realize we aren’t pining for each other

**thighfive:** lmao they still think that???

**bunshun:** you two literally flirt with each other every other conversation

**bunshun:** if i wasn’t as close to you guys as i am i would think the same thing

**Hayley Kiyoko:** quick question

**thighfive:** wear the ripped black jeans

**Ya Boi:** with that red crop sweater

**Hayley Kiyoko:** ok thanks

**bunshun:** my favorite part is that tsukishima is playing along at this point

**thighfive:** or just thinks suga has a one-sided crush

**Ya Boi:** no he does not think that

**thighfive:** what did you do

**Ya Boi:** nothing!!! wtf daichi?!?!

**Hayley Kiyoko:** hey guys

**thighfive:** on my way to the mall rn

**Ya Boi:** same

**bunshun:** same

**Hayley Kiyoko:** ok thanks

 

 

**Hayley Kiyoko:** so i have a girlfriend now

**Hayley Kiyoko:** not that you 3 would know

**thighfive:** you know when i said i wanted a beautiful girl to slay me this is not what i meant

**Ya Boi:** imma tell kuroo you said that

**thighfive:** he is as bi as i am

**thighfive:** he will understand

**Ya Boi:** damn

**bunshun:** i’m really happy for you kiyoko!!

**Hayley Kiyoko:** thank you!!

**Ya Boi:** so like

**Ya Boi:** was hinata and tsukishima on a date too???

**Hayley Kiyoko:** i thought i saw them

**bunshun:** they were doing what we were doing but like

**bunshun:** hinata was giving tsukishima Those Eyes

**Ya Boi:** you only know that bc noya gives you the same Eyes

**Hayley Kiyoko:** asahi.exe has stopped working

**thighfive:** ten bucks hinata tricked tsukishima on a date

**Ya Boi:** no way 

**bunshun:** i’m with daichi

**bunshun:** he had The Eyes

**Hayley Kiyoko:** hinata tricked him on a date and they are together now

**thighfive:** ha!

**Ya Boi:** why do you know this

**Hayley Kiyoko:** hitoka just sent me a long text about them in mostly nonsense words

**Ya Boi:** girls never cease to amaze me

**Ya Boi:** i’m so glad i’m gay

**bunshun:** that makes no sense

**Ya Boi:** no one asked you

**bunshun:** that’s rude!!!!

**thighfive:** we 

**thighfive:** we are technically adults

**Ya Boi:** are you saying that my middle school comeback was too immature for you daichi

**thighfive:** that’s exactly what i’m saying

**thighfive:** i also think oikawa has been a bad influence on you

**Ya Boi:** i beg to differ

**Ya Boi:** i believe it’s the other way around

**thighfive:** i

**thighfive:** oh

**thighfive:** u rite

**Ya Boi:** i know

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I need sleep.

**Ya Boi:** hello friends

**thighfive:** what did you do

**Ya Boi:** wow i see what you think of me

**thighfive:** that you’re an actual demon yeah

**Ya Boi:** excuse you I’m an angel

**Ya Boi:** hajime said so

**thighfive:** well compared to oikawa

**bunshun:** wtf noya just calls me a coward

**thighfive:** you are a coward

**bunshun:** i mean yeah but as my boyfriend he should be nicer about it

**Hayley Kiyoko:** does it really bother you

**bunshun:** nah it’s the truth

**Ya Boi:** anyway i’m an angel and you can fight me daichi

**thighfive:** how does iwaizume deal with both you and oikawa

**Ya Boi:** tooru and i think he’s actually some kinda god to be able to put up with us

**Ya Boi:** i love him

**bunshun:** we know

**bunshun:** you don’t shut up about him

**thighfive:** oikawa would be jealous

**Ya Boi:** i can talk about tooru!!!

**Ya Boi:** have you seen his eyes?!?! they’re gorgeous!!!

**thighfive:** pls don’t

**Ya Boi:** boooo

**bunshun:** i will never understand what you see in him

**Ya Boi:** that’s ok I love him and adore him with all of my heart and nothing can change that

**thighfive:** “I hate that boy and everything he stands for and I will strangle him if he ever gets within ten feet of me” sugawara koushi about oikawa tooru literally three(3) months ago

**Ya Boi:** i am a changed man

**Hayley Kiyoko:** i thought you were an angel

**Ya Boi:** !!!!!!

**Ya Boi:** i am!!!!

**bunshun:** mmmhhhhmmmm

**Ya Boi:** shut up you coward or fight me irl

**bunshun:** why must you be so violent

**thighfive:** anyway suga is a demon and grass is green

**Hayley Kiyoko:** can confirm

**Hayley Kiyoko:** his eyes are red and literally every picture

**Ya Boi:** dammit kiyoko

**Hayley Kiyoko:** fucking try me buddy

**Ya Boi:** why are you like this

**bunshun:** suga you’re nicname is literally from that one meme about demons

**Ya Boi:** hey there demons, it’s me, ya boi

**bunshun:** yeah that

**Ya Boi:** pls go watch the show

**bunshun:** no i’m a coward

**thighfive:** we know asahi and we love you anyway

**Ya Boi:** do we tho

**thighfive:** yes

**Hayley Kiyoko:** we do

**Ya Boi:** ugh yeah i guess

**thighfive:** he’s joking asahi he loves you a lot

**Ya Boi:** don’t expose me!!

**thighfive:** stop being a dick to asahi then

**Ya Boi:** i was just joking i you asahi!!!

**bunshun:** i love you too suga

**bunshun:** noya says he loves you too

**Ya Boi:** my child!! i love him!!

**bunshun:** he just got really excited

**thighfive:** lol good luck calming him down

**bunshun:** it’s ok he’s pretty

**Ya Boi:** that’s pretty gay

**bunshun:** i mean yeah

**thighfive:** gaaaayyyy

**Hayley Kiyoko:** gaaaayyyy

**Ya Boi:** but i’m still the gayest

**thighfive:** we know

**thighfive:** you have two beautiful boyfriends

**Ya Boi:** you’re just jealous bc your bf is a meme

**thighfive:** so many memes

**bunshun:** didn’t he make a little shrine to mothman one time

**thighfive:** pls don’t remind me

**Ya Boi:** lol poor daichi

**Ya Boi:** you still love him tho

**thighfive:** heck yeah i do

**bunshun:** that was adorable

**thighfive:** thanks i try

**Ya Boi:** we know

 

 

**thighfive:** hi i still hate tokyo

**Ya Boi:** we know

**thighfive:** it’s crowded and loud and big

**Ya Boi:** you’re the one who decided to date the city boy

**thighfive:** i know and i love him

**bushun:** is his hair still a mess

**thighfive:** yes and i love it

**Hayley Kiyoko:** did he talk about science

**thighfive:** he did and i loved it

**Ya Boi:** wow you’re such a nerd

**thighfive:** i know

**bunshun:** fucking whipped

**Hayley Kiyoko:** yep

**thighfive:** i can’t even deny it I would literally do anything for this man

**Ya Boi:** even murder????

**thighfive:** don’t be ridiculous suga

**thighfive:** i’d murder someone on my own accord i don’t need this boy to tell me to

**Ya Boi:** i know and that’s somehow more terrifying

**bunshun:** you

**bunshun:** you would murder someone too tho

**Ya Boi:** yeah and when i do y’all better haul ass to help me hide the body

**bunshun:** when

**Hayley Kiyoko:** y’all

**Ya Boi:** let me live 

**Hayley Kiyoko:** mmmm nah

**Ya Boi:** oh ok

**Ya Boi:** anyway since daichi is out of town getting laid you two wanna throw a party or something

**thighfive:** don’t you fucking dare

**bushun:** i don’t like parties

**Hayley Kiyoko:** i was gonna sleep all weekend

**Ya Boi:** y’all are no fun

**Hayley Kiyoko:** y’all

**Ya Boi:** fuck off kiyoko!!!!

**bunshun:** yikes

**Ya Boi:** yelp

**Ya Boi:** imma go before i die

**bunshun:** oikawa just invited you over didn’t he

**Ya Boi:** ya

**bunshun:** whipped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to figure out how to make this angsty I guess

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yeah, so imma say this right now: there is no romance between these four. I just want them to be really good friends bc friends are nice.  
> (That does not mean I don't have my ships between them. Trust me, I live for daisuga.)


End file.
